


Jake's Stress

by Hillbilly_Leprechaun



Series: Summer Slalom 2018 [7]
Category: American Dragon: Jake Long
Genre: Gen, prompt word: growl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hillbilly_Leprechaun/pseuds/Hillbilly_Leprechaun
Summary: Jake stresses over a mistake and how to fix it.





	Jake's Stress

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: American Dragon: Jake Long  
> Pairing: None  
> Prompt Word: Growl

He hadn’t meant to. He can handle being viewed as a disappointing teenager. He works hard to maintain a balance between the human and magical worlds. It’s times like this that he wishes he were fully human. He has been exhibiting an inferiority-superiority complex when someone close to his shows off a smidgen of a prodigy in something he’s taken a long time to perfect. He hadn’t taken it well when Rose has gone and stolen the Aztec Skulls for the Huntsman. Still, there may have been some rumbling from the pits of his stomach, but no fire escaped him.

 

_I’m stressed. It’s no excuse. I’m always stressing over my life. I have some serious trouble with balancing my terrible schoolwork, my social life, and my supernatural duties. I have no problems transforming, but I have a lot of difficulties keeping up with my dragon chi. I hadn’t anticipated on it. Haley was just bugging me after an intense morning of school and a badgering afternoon of altercations with those awful dragons. I just wanted some peace and quiet. And she… I didn’t mean to. One minute I’m lounging on the bed, and the next my face has transformed, and the fire is inches away from her. I’d seriously hurt anyone who’d try and upset my sister. Then here I go and hurt her myself. What am I going to do?_


End file.
